Self Awarness
by Nymeria Morgan
Summary: Nadie podría haber preparado a Harry para lo que encontraría accidentalmente esa noche en el baño de los prefectos, ¿Por que tenia que llegar a cambiar todo lo que el pensaba? Slash DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Les traigo mi primer fanfic, porfin me anime a escribir! Déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto, o si tienen alguna sugerencia** **Espero les guste!**

 **Cap 1.**

\- Que pésimo día… - pensaba Harry mientras salía apurado del aula donde Snape lo había asignado a cumplir su castigo. Si alguien le preguntaba, prefería infinitamente volver a enfrentarse al basilisco en vez de volver a extraer ese "jugo" de babosas tan asqueroso y mal oliente. Pero bueno, esta vez si se lo tenía merecido después de haber arrojado una pata de escorpión al caldero de Draco Malfoy, y haber ocasionado que de este saltara furiosamente todo su contenido 2 metros a la redonda manchando a todos de una sustancia verde y viscosa, muy parecida a un moco de troll…. Bueno pensándolo bien, había valido pena.

No tenía intenciones de volver todavía a la torre Gryffindor, ya sabía lo que ahí lo esperaba, una Hermione furiosa dispuesta a darle un sermón de una hora, como si no hubiese pagado ya las consecuencias de sus actos para que todavía su amiga le hiciese pasar otro mal rato. No, tenía otro plan: iría a darse una ducha en la enorme piscina en el baño de los prefectos. Era tarde ya, todos los alumnos estaban en su respectiva sala común por lo que los baños estarían vacíos.

Camino silencioso para no llamar la atención de Filch y cuando llego a la entrada de los baños susurro la contraseña e ingreso en el recinto.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Harry ese año. Estaba saliendo con Ginny, era noticia publica… había sido la comidilla de El Profeta por algún tiempo por ese tema. Ron estaba saliendo con Hermione, como él siempre supo que terminaría sucediendo.

Ginny… la quería mucho, no había duda de eso, pero aun sentía que algo hacía falta en su vida, y siendo sinceros, no estaba seguro de amarla, sabía que la quería y se preocupaba por ella, quería estar ahí para ella… Era complicado, y lo peor, es que no podía hablarlo con nadie. Aun así, Harry le estaba infinitamente agradecido, ya que Ginny había expandido su panorama ahora que había entrado al círculo de los sexualmente activos y tenía mucha más confianza en sí mismo gracias a eso.

Aun así, nadie podría haberlo preparado para lo que vio una vez dentro del baño de los prefectos. Harry quedo en shock.

Sentado fuera de la piscina, en el borde, estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo, mirando, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios ligeramente abiertos en una expresión clara de placer, a otro chico que estaba entre sus piernas. Harry no pudo distinguir quien era, ya que estaba de espaldas a él y dentro de la piscina, el agua llegaba hasta sus hombros; solo podía ver la parte de atrás de cabeza, la cual se movía con un vaivén lento, pero con ritmo sobre la entrepierna de Draco.

Tenía que salir de ahí… lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón la imagen le resultaba hipnótica.

Y entonces paso… y quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento y lo escupiera muy lejos de ahí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? Y es que uno de los libros que iba cargando cayó al suelo, y aunque no hizo mucho ruido, fue suficiente para que los ojos de Draco se encontraran con los de Harry, el cual se sintió enrojecer furiosamente al instante.

Todo sucedió en un instante, la expresión en el rostro de Draco cambio a una de enojo y sorpresa, parecía como si fuese a gritarle algo. Entonces 1 segundo después volvió a cambiar a una de evidente placer, y aun mirando a Harry a los ojos, se relamió su labio superior y enseguida tiro su cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un ronco gemido y moviendo su cadera contra la boca del otro chico mientras le sostenía la cabeza con una mano firmemente.

Draco Malfoy se estaba viniendo... Enfrente de el…  
Todo había terminado, y no quiso esperarse a que volviese a verlo ahí parado como idiota, así que salió de ahí silenciosamente.

Se sentía increíblemente incómodo y abochornado, tenía mucho calor, su ropa se sentía incomoda, su vida entera se sentía incomoda en ese momento. Se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor sin saber que pensar o que hacer al respecto, no entendía lo que acaba de suceder…. Bueno claro que entendía, pero no sabía por qué se sentía así, ni como había llegado a eso.

Una vez dentro de la sala común ni siquiera se acordaba que no quería ver a Hermione, la cual, gracias a Merlín, no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Tan mal te fue con Snape, eh? – pregunto Ron, el cual estaba acostado en su cama escribiendo una carta.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió Harry, sin estar realmente interesado en la conversación.

\- Mírate, te vez fatal – Comento haciendo burla, y era cierto, Harry se veía muy desalineado, su cabello estaba peor que antes, de ser posible y su ropa estaba sucia por el castigo de Snape - ¿Ya iniciaste el ensayo de transformaciones?

\- Ron, realmente ahorita no quiero ni pensar en eso - una vez en su cama, dejo su mochila y sus libros, y fue cuando noto que uno faltaba… - Maldita sea ...- "¿Por qué a mí?" Se dijo a sí mismo en un sollozo mental - Iré a darme una ducha, ya vuelvo.

Se dirigió al baño no pudiendo creer su mala suerte, había dejado el libro en el baño de los prefectos. Justo cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, la vida mostro que tan irónica y maldita puede llegar a ser.

Esa noche no durmió nada bien.

_

Si pensaba que el siguiente día pasaría tranquilo y sin sorpresas, oh cuan equivocado estaba.

Se despertó sintiéndose increíblemente cansado, no se explicaba por qué, pero antes de dormir había repetido mentalmente la imagen de Draco al terminar… la expresión en su rostro, el cómo movía la cadera, como sostenía la cabeza del chupa pollas ese… y ese gemido, no podía sacarlo de su mente. Se estaba volviendo loco, se decía a si mismo que era normal pensar en eso después de haberlo visto, aunque la verdad era que no estaba seguro.

No dejaría que le volviese a pasar algo así de nuevo, por lo que ahora traía el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad en su mochila, esperaba no tener que usarlos, pero no quería volver a encontrarse con Malfoy.

Camino junto con Ron al Gran Comedor y una vez ahí se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho apetito, pero mejor era comer algo, por lo que se sirvió un poco de zumo y pan tostado y se dedicó a comer distraídamente.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y alzo la cabeza para toparse directamente con unos ojos grises que lo observaban fríamente. Harry comenzó a ahogarse con la tostada.

Comenzó a toser llamando la atención más de lo que hubiese querido, pero alcanzo a ver como Draco sonreía burlonamente. Estaba totalmente avergonzado, como podía ser tan idiota.

\- Harry, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Ginny a su lado, preocupada, acariciando su espalda mientras le alcanzaba el vaso con zumo, el cual Harry bebió rápidamente.

\- Si… estoy bien, gracias. – Respondió.

\- Sabes, hoy pensé que quizás podríamos ir a la sala de los menesteres. - Le susurró al oído provocativamente. Harry la miro y sonrió.

\- ¿Algo que tengas en mente? – pregunto con fingida inocencia y entonces Ginny lo beso y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. - Creo que me doy una idea… - La chica sonrió.

\- Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clase, nos vemos más tarde. - Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, tomo su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor mientras varios chicos la miraban con deseo, y algunas chicas con envidia.

Si… Ginny también había cambiado, ahora era una de las chicas más bellas en Hogwarts. Se había estirado mucho, y había ganado muchas curvas, eso más su cabellera larga y roja hacían una combinación difícil de superar.

Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, engreído, prepotente y con ese aire de superioridad. Salía con Pansy Parkinson, y ¿Por qué no? Si no fuese por esa expresión de asco constante en su cara, también diría que era hermosa. Todos sabían que Draco estaba con ella, y que se casarían probablemente, pero también era un secreto a voces, que el Slytherin no saciaba su cama con solo una mujer, pero que más bien le gustaba la variedad. Pansy aceptaba eso, siempre y cuando no fuese descarado al respecto, ella misma se había encargado de hacer que pagara caro cualquier chica que se acostara con su novio, así que si había alguna afortunada, o más bien, valiente, que se atreviera a meterse con Draco, prefería mantenerlo en secreto por miedo a Pansy, lo cual funcionaba a favor de Draco, ya que tampoco quería que la gente se enterase. Quien diría que habría hombres dentro del menú de Malfoy…. Esto lo hizo recordar la escena de anoche y volvió a sentirse abrumado.

Harry no quiso volver a arriesgarse a levantar la mirada, por lo que tomo su mochila e hizo lo propio: Dirigirse a su clase.

La hora de la comida estaba próxima y lo que iba del día había transcurrido normal y sin novedades. Había asistido a sus clases, continuaba siendo un alumno mediocre que dependía de Hermione para pasar sus asignaturas, exceptuando Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual siempre había sido su favorita, pero si quería cumplir su meta de convertirse en Auror, más le valía comenzar a sobresalir en las demás clases.

Con este hilo de pensamiento iba caminando por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, cuando alguien lo empujo fuertemente dentro de un aula vacía y segundos después tenia a un furioso Draco Malfoy frente a él. Tenía su varita clavada en el cuello de Harry, el cual estaba arrinconado contra una pared y estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, aunque no sabía si era el suyo propio al verlo tan cerca.

\- Potter.- Escupió Draco.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy? Sueltamente ya - Vacilo Harry sin saber realmente que decir, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo.

\- Creo que no hace falta decir, que más te vale no decir ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido - amenazaba Draco mientras clavaba fuertemente la varita en el cuello de Harry – O lo pagaras caro. - Podía ver en su rostro el odio contenido, realmente quería hacerle daño, pero a Harry nunca se le ha conocido por su prudencia exactamente.

\- ¿Estás hablando de anoche que te vi follando la boca de un tío? – contesto Harry maliciosamente. – No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Eso fue más de lo que Draco pudo soportar. Olvidándose de la varita, tiro un puñetazo a la cara de Harry acertando directamente en el pómulo, entonces este respondió tirando otro golpe a la boca del rubio, cayeron al piso y continuaron forcejeando furiosamente hasta que Draco logro someter a Harry colocándose a horcajadas sobre el sosteniendo sus manos, logrando que este se calmara.

\- Maldita sea Potter – dijo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su labio inferior, el cual volvió a brotar inmediatamente escurriendo por su menton. – no puedo permitir que vayas por ahí contándole a todos lo que viste, así que voy a tener que obliviarte. – dijo alcanzando su varita. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de terror… y no es que no quisiera olvidar, sino que recordó lo que le había sucedido a Lockheart y ciertamente no quería terminar en el pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo.

Y entonces la pesadilla de ambos paso, no supo si llamarlo suerte, ya que ciertamente no lo era. Alguien iba a verlos, escucharon voces acercándose al aula en la que estaban. Malfoy se puso más pálido de lo usual, estaban jodidos. Entonces Harry, todavía atrapado por el cuerpo de Draco, estiro la mano hacia su mochila rápidamente y dijo "Accio capa de invisibiliad".

La capa salió disparada hacia ellos cubriéndolos. De no haber estado tan nervioso, Draco se habría sorprendido mucho de haber visto a Harry realizar magia sin varita, pero ahorita tenía otras preocupaciones.

La capa no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos por lo que Draco tuvo que pegarse más hacia Harry pegando pecho con pecho.

\- No te emociones de más Potter.- Dijo despectivamente

\- Claro, como estoy disfrutándolo tanto.

Draco se removía nervioso sobre él, incómodo, le dolían las rodillas entonces cambiaba el peso de una a la otra. Harry estaba sintiéndose increíblemente extraño en esa situación.

\- Mira ahí está mi libro, con razón no lo encontraba - dijo una Revenclaw

\- Te dije que estaría aquí, hubiéramos venido antes, ¿ya hiciste el trabajo de Snape? – contesto otra chica

Parecía eterna la plática entre los Revenclaw, y Harry no encontraba ya que hacer, sentía la respiración de Draco en su cuello, el peso y el calor de su cuerpo sobre él, y sentía unas terribles ganas de restregar su cadera contra su culo.

\- Malfoy necesito salir de aquí… - susurro

\- Espera, ya casi se van - dijo, muy pendiente a la conversación y sin prestar atención a lo que estaba provocando en Harry

\- No lo entiendes, _necesito_ salir de aquí

Eso hizo que Draco lo mirara a los ojos, se veía realmente incómodo, estaba muy sonrojado y eso hizo que le sonriera maliciosamente haciendo que Harry desviara la mirada inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Potter? Parece que después de todo si estas disfrutándolo – dijo provocativamente mientras movía su cadera sobre él, notando así su pronunciada erección. – Vaya, creo que no me equivoque – Si era posible Harry se sonrojo todavía más e intento quitarse a Malfoy de encima con las manos, pero solo logro que este las atrapara y las pusiera por sobre su cabeza dejándolo expuesto.

Harry ya no pensaba, estaba demasiado caliente, de una forma que nunca había estado antes y no se explicaba por qué, tal vez era la excitación mezclada con la vergüenza, o tal vez fuese el saber que estaba haciendo algo prohibido, la verdad siempre le había atraído hacer todo lo que sabía que no debía.

Draco hundió su rostro en el cuello de Harry y comenzó a restregarse su cadera contra la de Harry despacio pero fuerte, Harry ya no se resistía a él y eso hizo que se excitara increíblemente, sentirlo así, dócil, permitiendo lo que Draco estaba haciendo con él.

Escucho que el barullo de las chicas de Revenclaw se había ido, por lo que podía irse… pero no quería, quería seguir ahí, con Potter, quería escucharlo gemir y estaba decidido a lograrlo.

Con una de sus manos separo las piernas de Harry, así pudo moverse más libremente, acelerando el ritmo, provocando el primer gemido, podía sentir su erección contra la suya, tan caliente y dura - ¿Esto es lo que querías Potter? ¿Sentir un poco de mí? – decía mientras continuaba con el vaivén tortuoso.

Harry recordó la otra noche, Draco gimiendo, Draco lamiendo su labio mientras lo miraba, Draco viniéndose… Ya no podía controlarse, ya estaba sucediendo, y si solo iba a pasar esa vez, más le valía aprovecharla. Soltó sus manos y empujo al rubio suave pero firme, colocándose el arriba. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había hecho contacto visual, ni había usado sus bocas para nada, pero Harry ya no podía resistirlo, miro a Draco a los ojos mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón rápidamente, antes que recuperara la cordura. Libero su erección y se irguió para observarlo…verlo así, tendido en el piso, ligeramente despeinado, con el pantalón abierto y la camisa arriba mostrando su pálida piel, se le antojo imposible, le hizo recuperar un poco de control, iba a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, algo que ni siquiera había considerado hacer antes …

\- No te atrevas a dejarme así Potter. – dijo Draco jalándolo de la corbata mirándolo con ojos cargados de excitación y deseo.

\- Lame tu labio - exigió Harry ya sin vergüenza en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo? – Draco parecía confundido ante la demanda. Harry se acercó más a él pegando su cuerpo, y su rostro a unos centímetros de distancia.

\- Ayer cuando te ibas a venir, lamiste tu labio mientras me mirabas, quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. – Draco sonrió maliciosamente, como si acabara de descubrir un punto débil de Potter, saco su lengua y lamio su labio superior en una expresión que era sexo puro.

Harry se irguió de nuevo, estiro su mano hacia la puerta y dijo "Fermaportus" "Silencio". Draco encontró ese desplante de magia sin varita increíblemente sexy, estiro sus manos y desabrocho su pantalón y bajándolo ligeramente hasta que libero su pene, el cual estaba muy duro y brilloso en la punta. no dudo en tomarlo en su mano y acariciarlo. Ante este toque Harry hizo un sonido siseante y cerró los ojos con placer, entregándose a la caricia.

\- Te gusta esto ¿Eh? – aumento un poco el ritmo que llevaba su mano arrancándole otro gemido a Harry… el segundo, pensó Draco.

Harry volvió a agacharse sobre él y sus entrepiernas se encontraron. Presiono fuerte su cadera contra la de Draco y comenzó a moverse, restregando su pene contra el del rubio, perdiendo totalmente el control que le quedaba.

Draco lo miro, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, no sabía si cerraba sus ojos por placer o por vergüenza de no querer verlo, pero le tenía sin cuidado.

Harry quería más… mucho más, pero no se atrevía a ir mas alla de eso, le aterraba ir mas allá.

Draco estaba respirando muy agitado y profundo, pero aun no emitía un gemido claro, como el que Harry había escuchado y se moría por volver a oír. Se permitió a sí mismo un poco más de libertad, con miedo a que Draco lo rechazara, levanto una de sus manos y la metió debajo de su camisa, sintiendo su piel caliente. Al rubio parecía gustarle el toque, hasta que llego a sus pezones y presiono uno suavemente… ahí estaba, un ligero gemido había salido de sus labios y fue más de lo que Harry pudo soportar

\- Quiero sentirte más, quiero sentir tu culo sobre mí - Susurraba Harry mientras mordía su cuello suavemente y gemía despacio en su oido, moviendo todavía su cadera sobre Draco. – Quiero probarte, y que me pruebes, y sentir lo caliente que es tu boca…

Draco estaba sorprendido e increíblemente excitado por lo que había dicho Harry, nunca habría pensado que pudiese ser tan… _sucio_ para hablar

\- Voy a correrme ... – gimió Draco

\- Oh si, vente, hazlo… - dijo Harry aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Y entonces paso, y Harry no se perdió detalle de nada. Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomo a Harry de las nalgas sobre el pantalón enterrando sus dedos emitiendo ese ronco gemido, que lo había tenido delirando todo el día, mientras movía su cadera y jalaba la de Harry más duro contra la de él. Delicioso. Se quedó ahí respirando trabajosamente mientras Harry se levantaba un poco sobre el y se masturbaba ante la atenta mirada de Draco que estaba seguro que podría prenderse de nuevo con esa imagen.

Harry tomo la camisa de Draco y la alzo hasta su pecho viendo su abdomen y con un gemido sonoro se corrió dejando caer todo el líquido encima del estómago de Draco, siguió tocándose un segundo más hasta que salió todo, y entonces se tumbó a su lado, agotado después de la experiencia.

Draco estaba en shock, mirando el líquido espeso en su abdomen, nunca nadie había terminado así con el, no es algo que el hubiese permitido. Eso era algo que el hacía con las chicas… Pero, oh Merlín, la verdad es que le había encantado.

Y entonces un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos, como si no quisieran que el otro supiera que estaba ahí. Harry quería desaparecer en ese momento, cambiarse de escuela, de país, de nombre, ¡de todo! Y Draco solo pensaba en como salir de ese lugar sin tener que decir nada, ni mirarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el cap 1, les dejo este ahora, porfavor déjenme sus comentarios, intentare hacerlos un poco más largos de aquí en adelante

 **Cap 2.**

Aproximadamente diez segundos después, Harry se levantó de golpe y corrió por su varita, la cual había dejado caer en el forcejeo que habían tenido antes. La tomo en sus manos y se giró apuntando a Draco, el cual, para su sorpresa, ya lo estaba apuntando a él también a unos metros de distancia. Ambos se miraban desafiantemente.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso Potter? – pregunto clavando sus fríos ojos grises en los de Harry.

\- Sabes perfectamente que planeo, creo que lo más conveniente es que ambos olvidemos este asunto. No puedo permitir que Ginny se entere de esto, más bien que nadie se entere de esto... – el rostro de Harry estaba cargado con determinación, no iba a dejar que se fuera así, Draco sabía que tenía que elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

\- ¿Realmente quieres olvidar? – Pregunto con una media sonrisa burlona. - ¿Olvidar esa forma tuya de… _hablar_? No lo creo Potter. A mi parecer ahora ambos tenemos algo que queremos mantener en secreto, así que ninguno de los dos hablara, por su propio bien. - Harry lo miro unos segundos, pero termino por darle la razón, Malfoy no hablaría, él tiene demasiado que perder, así que termino por bajar su varita. El rubio se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza sobre su ropa e intento alisarla un poco haciendo un ruido reprobatorio y con expresión enfadada al no poder dejarla a la perfección, intento limpiar la sangre de su rostro, ocasionada por la previa pelea, pero aún se veía algo desalineado. - Bueno Potter… fue un _placer_ , no como siempre. - Dicho esto, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula, dejando a un Harry confundido y avergonzado.

Los siguientes días fueron complicados para él, no podía sacar de su cabeza lo sucedido, se sentía avergonzado, arrepentido y un horrible sentimiento de culpa lo invadía cada vez que miraba a Ginny. La chica estaba confundida, no entendía por qué Harry había estado tan rechazante con ella esos últimos días, le ponía pretextos cada vez que le sugería intimar, tales como que estaba ocupado con algún trabajo, se sentía mal o que estaba agotado, y su paciencia se estaba terminando. Ron y Hermione también habían notado que parecía distante, hablaba poco y su rutina era mecánica, como si la hiciera por mera costumbre, pero es que ¿cómo se podía estar tranquilo después de lo que había sucedido?

Harry no sabía que pensar, estaba confundido, ¿Qué había significado eso? Acaso… ¿le gustaban los tíos? No lo creía, además de por Draco, nunca había sentido atracción hacia ningún otro, además disfrutaba el sexo con Ginny, aunque a decir verdad había sido increíblemente más intenso lo que había hecho con Draco aunque no hubiese llegado a eso… Realmente su mente nunca había divagado tanto ni en mujeres ni en hombres, únicamente cuando había presenciado esa escena en el baño de los prefectos es que todo había cambiado, se había sorprendido así mismo reviviendo esas imágenes en los momentos más inoportunos, y ahora ya tenía otra experiencia, pero lo había dejado completamente insatisfecho, quería más de Draco, quería terminar lo que habían iniciado, quería llegar a _todo_ , y esto lo hacía sentir muy mal con respecto a Ginny, ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? La había engañado. Sabía que el nunca podría tolerar que a el lo engañaran, era un hombre celoso en ese aspecto, se había acostumbrado a las miradas que le dirigían a la chica, pero no por eso le gustaban. Nadie se le acercaba por respeto a el, pero no dudaría en haber hechizado a cualquiera que se quisiese pasar de listo.

Draco por otro lado, no estaba mejor que el, también recordaba constantemente lo que había sucedido. A diferencia de Harry, el tenia muy claras sus preferencias sexuales, por lo tanto eso no fue una revelación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Harry ese día, retumbaba en su cabeza y es que lo había agarrado por sorpresa, el se imaginaba que el Gryffindor sería un mojigato en el sexo, no se esperaba que tomara la iniciativa, ni que le hablara como lo había hecho mientras hacia esos gemidos en su oído…

Se olvidó a salir de su estupor, sabía que lo que había sucedido no podía repetirse y estaba seguro que Potter lo tenía claro también, aunque siendo sinceros, no es como que lo hubiesen planeado, simplemente paso.

Ambos se evitaban, sus peleas en los pasillos que solían tener se habían reducido a cero, mucha gente se preguntaba qué había sucedido, porque ahora parecían ignorarse por completo, como si no existiera el uno para el otro.

Era miércoles, y ese fin de semana habría salida a Hogsmade, y los alumnos estaban emocionados, incluso Ron y Hermione que ahora salían, tenían toda la tarde planeada, ya que era la primera salida de ese ciclo escolar. Había muchas parejas nuevas, como todos los años al comienzo y Harry no podía evitar sentirse molesto por este hecho.

\- Harry, ¿enserio no te molesta que vayamos a Hogsmade? No me siento cómoda dejándote solo – pregunto Hermione, claramente consternada por dejar a Harry ese día, el cual no sentía deseos de asistir. Se encontraban saliendo de un aula caminando hacia su siguiente clase.

\- Claro que no Hermione, vayan y diviértanse. - contesto restándole importancia, realmente deseaba estar solo.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Claro que Harry ira, va a ir conmigo – Dijo la pelirroja apareciendo de repente, tomando su mano y dándole una mirada mezcla de disgusto con sorpresa. - ¿Recuerdas? Teníamos planes para la primera salida del año.

Lo había olvidado por completo, había prometido llevar a Ginny a ese lugar horrible que era una especie de bar para parejas, atiborrado de corazones y colores rosas, la mera idea hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

\- Oh, cierto Ginny, lo siento, la verdad es que no tengo deseos de ir, ¿te parece si lo cambiamos para la siguiente salida? – Tentó Harry, no muy seguro de lo que lograría

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Harry? Ya no me hablas como antes, ya no quieres verme a solas, ya ni siquiera me buscas, tengo que estarte buscando porque si de ti dependiera no harías nada - Grito Ginny mientras soltaba su mano bruscamente, y varias personas que iban pasando se giraron para no perder detalle de la pelea entre una de las parejas más sonadas del colegio. – ¡Parece que ya no te importa nuestra relación! – Dicho esto salió hecha una furia

\- ¡Ginny espera! – Grito Harry e intento ir tras ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

\- Déjala Harry, este no es un buen momento, tú al parecer tienes mucho que pensar también.

La miro alejarse con su cabellera roja colgando en su espalda, realmente era muy bella… ¿Por qué no podía ser todo como antes?

El día siguiente no hablo con Ginny para nada, no sentía ánimos de iniciar una pelea de nuevo, y no sabía cómo iba a explicar su comportamiento de esos últimos días. La noticia de su pelea era el tema de ese día, no basta decir que muchas chicas de Hogwarts estaban emocionadas ante la expectativa de que podría estar disponible en algunos días, le brindaban sonrisas descaradas en los pasillos, pero lo único que lograban era conseguir que Harry se pusiese cada vez más incómodo. Solo podía pensar en Draco, y en como ese evento desafortunado le estaba costando su relación con Ginny.

La noche llego y se tumbó en su cama agotado, Ron estaba a su lado, no habían tocado el tema de la discusión con su hermana ya que Harry no tenía ánimos, y pues Ron era su hermano, no quería saber los detalles de su relación, así que hablaron de los nuevos entrenamientos de quidditch, los planes que tenían, y quienes serían los nuevos que quedarían en el equipo de ese año.

Después de un rato, Ron había caído dormido y Harry no podía cerrar ojo así que, aburrido y curioso, tomo el mapa del merodeador y se dispuso a localizar a Draco, grande fue su sorpresa cuando localizo su nombre en el baño de los prefectos justo junto a otro, Roger Davies, el maldito Davies, el más atractivo de Revenclaw.

Una llamarada de celos lo golpeo inmediatamente ¿Qué demonios se creía? Por qué el tenía que estar ahí, sin poder pegar ojo por estar pensando en el, y mientras allá estaba, con el chupa pollas ese, seguro era con el mismo que lo descubrió la última vez.

Aventó el mapa del merodeador en un arranque de ira, y se tumbó a la cama dispuesto a dormir, pensando que ese cabron no merecía que dedicara sus pensamientos a el, pero su mente parecía tener planeado hacer todo lo contrario, ya que lo golpeo con el recuerdo del baño una y otra vez hasta que quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente estaba totalmente decidido a arreglar las cosas con Ginny, no sabía si era porque quería recuperar su vida, o si quería restregarle en la cara a Malfoy que no se dejaría amedrentar, o si quería darle celos, lo cual era estúpido por que no creía que le importara… y eso, era lo que más le podía, pensar que él era el que estaba así, mientras Malfoy estaba follandose a Pansy y a Davies por igual, y quien sabe a cuantos más. El pensamiento le hizo sentir calor del enojo.

Bajo al Gran Comedor y lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo con la mirada. Al parecer Draco lo sintió porque levanto la cara e hicieron contacto visual por un momento. El rubio noto en sus ojos un reproche y enojo, no sabía de donde venía. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no se detuvo para sentarse con sus usuales amigos, sino que siguió derecho hasta llegar a la chica Weasley, lo cual se le hacía extraño, ya que los había visto discutir hacia dos días en los pasillos, pensaba que había terminado todo. Lo vio parado junto a ella muy cerca, la chica lo ignoraba y Potter le decía algo y sonreía, parecía que estaba intentando contentarla. Entonces la Weasley se corrió a un lado para dejarle espacio. Vio a Harry sonreírle coqueto, acercándose mucho a ella, y tomándola por la cintura. Draco comenzó a sentirse hostigado por esto, así que desvió la mirada por unos segundos solo para darse cuenta que no podía perderse eso. Entonces la chica Weasley asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y Potter se acercó a besarla mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Se sintió asqueado y no quiso volver a mirar. _Maldito Potter_.

Harry había logrado arreglar las cosas con Ginny, le había prometido ir a Hogsmade ese fin de semana y todo ese día se lo había dedicado a ella: la había escoltado a sus clases, se había sentado con ella en el Gran Comedor, se despedía con un beso, si salía antes de alguna clase iba a su aula a esperarla afuera. Algunas chicas estaban encantadas con el nuevo comportamiento de Harry hacia su novia. Lo miraban afuera esperándola, con su túnica remangada hasta los codos, la corbata ligeramente holgada y ese cabello alborotado, con ese aire de confianza en si mismo recientemente adquirido que en conjunto con esos ojos verdes lo hacían irresistible.

Malfoy, al estar en el mismo año escolar que Harry, no podía evitar estar al tanto de todo esto y lo hacía sentirse más enojado cada vez.

Terminando clases, Harry y Ginny se reunieron con Ron y Hermione disponiendose a salir a los jardines del colegio, el día estaba ideal, un cálido sol resplandecía ya cerca del atardecer. Caminaron por los pasillos, Harry tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia, abrazándola mientras se dirigían al exterior cuando se toparon de frente a Draco Malfoy, seguido de Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle.

\- Vaya, vaya, es Potter y sus peleles - Dijo Malfoy ácidamente con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Apártate hurón, ¿Qué no tienes a alguien más que ir a joder? – Respondió Ron enojado.

\- Oh, pero da la casualidad que a quien quiero _joder_ está aquí. – Respondió Draco clavando sus grises ojos en los de Harry desafiante, y este noto inmediatamente la connotación sexual que había puesto en la palabra "joder", y aunque solo el lo noto, hizo que enrojeciera y se alarmara inmediatamente.

\- Piérdete Malfoy. - Contesto Harry intentando salir de ahí lo antes posible, tirando de Ginny para flanquear al grupo de Slytherins y poder continuar con su camino, pero fueron bloqueados por Crabbe y Goyle.

\- ¿Tan rápido se van? Si solo estamos charlando. - dijo Parkinson mientras abrazaba a Draco por el pecho, como presumiendolo. – Me sorprende verlos juntos, después de tremenda escena que montaron el otro día, no creia que puedieses mantener una chica a tu lado Potter.

\- Claro que puede, y al menos no tengo que ir por ahí hechizando a toda persona que duerma con el.- Dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.- ¿Por qué? Ah, porque no las hay. Harry me es fiel, algo que tu no comprenderás.

\- ¿Lo es? – pregunto Draco burlona y desafiantemente con una sonrisa en la cara, disparando cientos de alarmas en Harry, logrando que este se pusiese muy nervioso. Draco soltó una carcajada, sacando a Pansy de su momentánea cólera, y Ginny lo miro extrañada, no entendía que había querido decir con eso.

Harry saco inmediatamente su varita y la apunto a Malfoy, se veía muy desafiante. Estaba cabreado y no dudaría en hechizarlo. Incluso los Gryffindor se sorprendieron de este arrebatado gesto.

-Vaya, parece que toque un punto sensible, ¿Eh, Potter? – comento todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Muévete. - dijo tajantemente haciendo una seña con la varita indicando que se hicieran a un lado.

\- Que tengan buen día. - dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación de forma burlona, extendiendo la mano mostrándoles el camino y todavía con esa enorme sonrisa en la cara, Harry quería borrarla a golpes. Los Gryffindor pasaron y continuaron el camino.

\- Me saludas a Davies. – dijo Harry volteándose para que sus amigos no escucharan. - ¿Cómo estaba ayer?

Fue el turno de Draco de quedar boquiabierto, parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca, no encontraba que decir. De no haber estado tan cabreado habría encontrado la situación muy cómica. Pansy lo miro extrañada y escucho que le decía "¿A que se refiere?" mientras Harry se alejaba para alcanzar al grupo.

Los Gryffindor siguieron con su camino, pero ya no tenían el mismo estado de ánimo que antes, ahora estaban molestos por lo acontecido, ya no bromeaban ni sonreían.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Harry? – pregunto Ginny ligeramente acusándolo de algo que no sabía.

\- No tengo idea a que se refiera, tu sabes que solo estoy con tigo, solo quería molestar Ginny. – Respondió este, intentando mentir lo mejor posible, restándole importancia, pero Harry nunca había sido bueno para eso. La respuesta basto por ahora, pero podía ver en el rostro de la pelirroja que no estaba totalmente convencida con la respuesta.

Harry estaba cabreado, no podía creer que Malfoy hubiese hecho eso, se suponía que tenían un trato, habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto, pero ahí estaba el insinuando _cosas_ , y dejándolo en evidencia, no podía confiar en él. Debió haberlo obliveado cuando pudo. Se las pagaría.

Llego la mañana de Hogsmade y sorprendentemente Harry estaba deseoso de ir, necesitaba un cambio en su rutina, de eso estaba seguro.

Entraron al tren y eligieron un compartimento, y justo cundo Harry y Ginny estaban dejando sus cosas, notaron que Ron y Hermione no entraban.

\- Eh… ¿les importa si vamos a otro compartimento? – Dijo Ron nervioso, y a sus espaldas Hermione se sonrojo fuertemente.

\- Diviértanse. - Dijo Ginny riéndose y Harry emitió una sincera sonrisa. Ambos se fueron cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Inmediatamente la chicha se subio a Harry, que ya estaba sentado, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- Ya no puedes escapar. - le susurró al oído y comenzó a besarlo, primero lento y entonces profundizando.

Harry acaricio sus muslos subiendo y bajando por debajo de su falda, entregándose al beso, entonces subió sus manos al pecho de la chica, sintiendo lo suaves que eran y enseguida recordó a Draco, su pecho firme, sus pezones pequeños y duros, recordó como tomo uno entre sus dedos y lo apretó arrancándole un pequeño gemido, y odio que Ginny no fuese Draco. Deseo que el viaje terminara, sabía que estaban por llegar, estaba realmente cerca de Hogwarts, y no sabía qué hacer para quitarla de encima.

\- Alguien podría vernos. - y era cierto, a través del cristal de la puerta.

\- No importa. - dijo Ginny, atacando su cuello.

\- A mí sí, no quisiera darles más de qué hablar. - Dijo Harry sonriéndole y alejándola un poco, pero seguía sentada arriba de el.- Ya estoy viendo los titulares "Candente reconciliación en el expreso de Hogwarts"

Ginny rio ante el comentario y le otorgo la razón, se sentó a su lado y pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio abrazados, viendo los paisajes en la ventana. Sabía que no podría evitar mucho tiempo más lo inevitable, eventualmente tendría que hacerlo con ella.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Llegaron a Hogsmade y se dirigieron al lugar horrendo al que quería ir Ginny, pasaron ahí un rato entre besos, abrazos y cervezas de mantequilla. Harry se estaba sintiendo mas cómodo con la chica, recordando por que la quería, y porque estaba con ella, realmente el no fingía, sabía que Ginny no se merecía lo que le había hecho, pero sabía que estarse culpando solo arruinaría su ya dañada relación, era mejor simplemente empeñarse en salvarla, y no volverlo a hacer. Si se preguntaba si era amor lo que sentía hacia ella, el sabía que no lo era, pero tenía esperanza de que algún día lo fuera.

Cuando salieron de ahí, encontraron a unas amigas de ella que caminaban por la calle, se dirigían a hacer algunas compras de ropa y cosas de chicas que el no disfrutaba para nada, así que le dijo que fuera con ellas.

Harry comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por un rato, hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a la casa de los gritos y una inmensa melancolía lo invadió. Se sentó en una piedra, en la misma que se había echado a llorar cuando había escuchado aquella conversación en las 3 escobas donde le habían dicho que Sirius había traicionado a sus padres.

Sirius… como le hacía falta. Ahí había sido donde lo había visto con forma humana la primera vez.

También ahí había sido donde bajo la capa invisible había aventado bolas de nieve a Malfoy y a sus amigos. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír un poco, pero no opaco la sombra de su padrino.

También ahí era donde Remus pasaba todas sus transformaciones. Definitivamente ese lugar tenía un fuerte vínculo con él.

Y ahí estaba… otro recuerdo más para la colección.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso de ayer Potter?! – Grito una voz a sus espaldas


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por leer! Déjame tus comentarios y sugerencias

 **Cap 3.**

\- Hola Malfoy. - Respondió desinteresado sin voltear, tanto recuerdo le había quitado las ganas de pelear.

\- ¡Hola Malfoy nada! ¡Explícate! ¿Cómo demonios sabes lo de Davies? Y no me digas que fue la vez que nos viste, esa vez estaba de espaldas no había forma en que pudieras haber visto su rostro.

\- Tengo mis métodos. - Dijo Harry mirándolo aburrido. - Creí que teníamos un acuerdo Malfoy, y parece que tu no estas cumpliendo tu parte del trato, entonces yo no cumpliré la mía tampoco. A ver quién sale más afectado de esto. – La expresión de Draco era todo un poema. Harry, como buen león, era orgulloso, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular por Draco. Aunque realmente nunca fue una opción permitir que el rubio hablara.

\- Yo no eh dicho nada al respecto, Potter, no tienes nada que recriminarme. - respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirándolo con esa distinguida expresión de superioridad.

\- Lo diste a entender, Ginny sospecho algo, me ocasionaste problemas justo cuando todo estaba mejorando. – dijo Harry con el mismo tono indiferente.

\- Tú te lo buscaste Potter, haciendo tu numerito en el Gran Comedor como queriendo castigarme por no se qué, y no lo niegues, vi la mirada que me echaste cuando te dirigías hacia ella, se que querías que viera. – Había hablado más de lo debido, no era su intención haber mostrado que le había afectado eso, y menos delante de Potter.

\- ¿Y qué importa? - Dijo Harry molesto, al verse descubierto, todos los pensamientos melancólicos se fueron en ese momento y la rabia volvió, la misma rabia que había sentido esa noche al haber visto el nombre de Davies junto al de Draco. - ¡Solo déjame en paz Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? – Grito mientras se ponía en pie, Draco giro la cabeza nerviosamente para asegurarse que nadie los miraba, agradecía que nadie iba a esa parte de Hogsmade. - Tu ya tienes al maldito Davies, ¡Solo déjame intentar recuperar mi vida! ¡Deja de arruinarlo todo! – para cuando termino de hablar estaba muy agitado.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Arruinarlo? ¡Ni siquiera te eh dirigido la palabra después de eso! ¡¿De que estas hablando?! – Dijo Draco incrédulo, también alzando la voz. Toda la discusión era estúpida y lo sabía, no entendía por qué peleaban, ni a donde pretendían llegar, ¿Acaso Potter estaba… celoso?

\- ¡Desde eso todo se vino abajo! ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarme ir cuando lo pedí? ¡Tenías que seguir con tu estúpido juego! – dijo Harry. Draco no sabía que decir, no encontraba el principio ni el fin de la discusión, era como si Potter tuviese eso guardado desde hacía mucho y lo estaba sacando todo y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si estar feliz al ver al Gryffindor tan abatido, a fin de cuentas, eran enemigos, pero extrañamente se sentía mal por el, y lo entendía, pero a la vez se sentía orgulloso al saberse responsable de tal estado mental en Potter. Opto por guardar silencio y dejarlo hablar. - ¡Ya nada es igual con Ginny! ¡Ya ni siquiera quiero tocarla! No puedo hablar con nadie, me está carcomiendo por dentro y para colmo te veo con el imbécil ese de nuevo en el baño ¡¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo todo?!

Hubo un silencio incomodo en lo que Draco asimilaba todo lo que había dicho Harry, todavía no estaba convencido si eran celos, o si solo quería que se sintiese tan desdichado como el y por eso le recriminaba lo de Davies, pero estaba convencido de que lo que había sucedido entre ellos, lo había afectado profundamente y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo era comprensible: Potter estaba en una relación con una chica, el nunca se había imaginado que un hombre pudiese hacerlo sentir algo, debió haber sido toda la revelación para el. Draco no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido tan complicado situaciones como esas, usualmente en cuanto iniciaba el drama el se alejaba, no tenía paciencia para eso, pero ahí estaba, parado escuchándolo. Y para que se mentía a si mismo, el también había estado pensando mucho en lo que había pasado, quería terminar lo que habían iniciado y no lo reconocería jamás, pero también habían sido celos lo que había sentido al verlo coqueteándole a la Weasley, haciéndose el tonto para obtener su perdón.

Harry volvió a sentarse en la roca, se sentía realmente mal, a pesar de haberse desahogado. Ya no sentía vergüenza, solo sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho. Draco lo miraba y a Harry ya no le importaba. Se veía derrotado con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el piso.

Draco suspiro desesperado - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter? – Pregunto tranquilo después del momento de silencio. Y Harry noto que la pregunta había hecho con sinceridad. Lo miro a los ojos y por un momento no vio al Malfoy de siempre, ahora tenía un semblante tranquilo, la expresión de superioridad, de enojo, de burla se habían ido.

Harry tardo algunos segundos en contestar. - No lo sé, y aun así ¿Por qué habría de importarte? - respondió tajantemente volviendo a mirar al piso. Draco permaneció en silencio. – Quiero que cumplas lo que dijiste y mantengamos esto en secreto, quiero que lo que paso deje de afectarme, quiero volver a sentir algo cuando estoy con Ginny, quiero que dejes de intentar ponerme en evidencia.

\- Esta bien, lo hare. - Respondió ocultando su decepción, quería otra respuesta, y por un momento se permitió a si mismo creer que Potter iba a dársela. – Pero debes dejar lo de Davies al lado, no sé cómo lo viste, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Y aléjate del baño, te recuerdo que no eres prefecto.

Harry sonrió tristemente, estaba decepcionado, entonces seguiría con el idiota ese. – Davies tampoco lo es. Intentare dejarlo. Pero de los baños no te prometo nada.

\- Bien. - lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Intentarlo era mejor a nada.

\- Bien. - dijo Harry. Draco lo miro unos segundos más antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de el.

Harry se quedó sentado unos momentos más en la piedra, para después ponerse en pie y salir a buscar algún alma conocida. Ya no quería estar solo.

El viaje de regreso lo paso son Ginny, Ron y Hermione, gracias a Merlín, ya que no le apetecía quedarse solo con la pelirroja. Mientras ellos charlaban animadamente el estaba distraído mirando por la ventana, con la mente en blanco, simplemente viendo las montañas pasar.

\- ¿Todo bien Harry? – Pregunto Hermione preocupada por la falta de interés de su amigo en participar en la conversación.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.

\- Que si estas bien.- dijo Ron también mirándolo.

\- Si claro, muy bien, solo algo cansado.

\- ¿Seguro Harry? Sabes que puedes decirnos. - Dijo Ginny. Algo había pasado, estaba segura, lo había dejado con perfecto estado de ánimo y luego lo encontraba así, otra vez distraído.

\- Estoy bien, solo quiero llegar a tomar una ducha y dormir. – Le sonrió a su novia y apretó su mano cariñosamente para tranquilizarla. El gesto pareció funcionar.

No pasaron ni dos días cuando, lo que Harry había estado evitando, paso. Ginny finalmente acorralo a Harry en su habitación demandándole atención sexual. Tenía que darse la oportunidad, tenía bastante tiempo de no hacer nada con la chica por el fantasma de Malfoy así que a duras penas lo saco de su mente y se entregó al momento, sabía que si no lo hacía, terminaría por perder a su novia.

Fue insípido, carente de pasión, monótono, pero lo disfruto dentro de lo que cabe. Había logrado terminar, lo cual era su mayor miedo, no poder excitarse lo suficiente para terminar y que Ginny se diera cuenta. Le hacía falta muchas cosas a lo que había pasado, pero tenía esperanzas de poder ir cambiándolas poco a poco, siendo sinceros él tampoco había puesto mucho de su parte para hacer el momento más placentero, simplemente se había dejado llevar por la chica.

Después de eso aprendió a fingir mejor frente a ella, estaba dominando sus emociones de una forma que se sorprendía a si mismo. Su rostro ya no era un libro abierto que cualquiera pudiese ver, ahora el podía elegir que emoción quería mostrar, cosa que antes le había resultado algo imposible. Después de eso había arrumbado la culpa que sentía por haberla engañado en algún lugar muy profundo de si mismo, pensó que, si Ginny no se enteraba, realmente no había daño hecho… ¿No? Los siguientes días fueron más sencillos de sobrellevar.

Harry sabía que parte del acuerdo que tenía con Malfoy incluía "dejar lo de Davies al lado" pero había fracasado olímpicamente en eso, se había vuelto rutina cada noche, antes de dormir, consultar el mapa, sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero realmente si no lo revisaba no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama pensando en si estaba con el Ravenclaw, hasta que se disponía a revisarlo. Llevaba una semana así y hasta ese momento no habían estado juntos, aunque si había descubierto a Pansy en su habitación en dos ocasiones. Se sentía molesto al respecto, pero no tanto como se había sentido con Davies.

Realmente no entendía por que le tenía tanto odio al Ravenclaw. O tal vez no sabía, pero continuaba negándoselo a si mismo.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaban las pruebas para los nuevos reclutas de equipo de Quidditch, tenían que reemplazar a los que se habían graduado el curso anterior.

Se dirigían al campo mientras Ron parloteaba animadamente sobre los que esperaba que fuesen buenos y quienes pensaba que no deberían ni tomarse la molestia de asistir.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a diez alumnos con sus respectivas escobas en mano esperándolos. Algunos se miraban nerviosos, otros decididos. El dia estaba despejado, era perfecto para volar y después de todo lo que había sucedido, Harry se encontraba deseando subirse en su escoba con desesperación.

\- Buenos días a todos, les agradezco que hayan venido. - Comenzó Harry. - Los puestos que tenemos disponibles son para un bateador y dos cazadores. Sé que algunos de ustedes desean aplicar únicamente para alguno de los puestos, pero todos se probaran en ambos, nuestra decisión les será comunicada en el transcurso de la siguiente semana, les pido que sean pacientes. – Abrió el cofre que tenía enfrente donde se encontraban las pelotas. - Jugarán un sencillo partido únicamente con la quaffle y las bludgers, se dividirán en equipos de cinco integrantes cada uno, no habrá guardián y habrá dos bateadores por equipo. Después de 20 minutos de juego se rotarán las posiciones hasta que todos hayan jugado ambas. ¿Entendido?

Hubo murmullos de asentimiento y Harry se dispuso a iniciar el juego. Se sentó en las gradas con Ron a observar y tomar notas de todos los jugadores mientras hacían algún comentario sobre alguna bateada o atrapada especialmente buena realizada por alguno de los Gryffindor.

\- Creo que Donovan tiene potencial como bateador. - Dijo Ron mirándolo mientras salvaba a uno de sus compañeros de ser golpeado por la bludger.

\- En cuanto terminemos me gustaría que el, Spinner y Codebar se queden para pruebas individuales. - dijo Harry mirando sus apuntes. - Richter está definitivamente dentro, pero tengo duda sobre los otros.

\- Ven vamos, ya pasaron los últimos 20 minutos. – Dijo Ron y ambos bajaron las gradas para recibir a los jugadores que se veían agotados y ansiosos.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por su desempeño, todos volaron bastante bien, lamentablemente solo tenemos 3 puestos disponibles. Algunos de ustedes quedaran como suplentes. – Harry miro sus apuntes y tardo unos segundos en decir. - Pueden retirarse todos a excepción de Donovan, Spinner y Codebar. - Los tres aludidos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos mientras los demás abandonaban el campo algo decepcionados y cabizbajos. – Ron les realizara algunas pruebas individuales, síganlo porfavor.

Harry volvió a subir a las gradabas para observar y continuar tomando nota. Donovan era realmente bueno, definitivamente entraría al equipo, pero entre Spinner y Codebar, todavía tenía sus dudas de a cuál elegiría, esperar a hablarlo con Ron.

Dejo su pergamino al lado y continúo mirando. Donovan se movía con mucha confianza y precisión, ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto antes? Tomo las solicitudes de los aplicantes "Donovan… Donovan… Aquí esta…" Pensó Harry mientras pasaba los papeles hasta dar con el.

Estaba en sexto curso, había salido destacado en sus clases de vuelo, tenía buenas notas excepto en pociones, pero no lo culpaba por eso, sabía que Snape se ensañaba con los leones.

Era un chico bastante alto y con cuerpo atlético, de piel ligeramente morena, como si se hubiese expuesto al sol por algunos días. Su cabello era corto de color castaño claro y tenía unos ojos azules que hacían bastante contraste con su tono de piel. Sus facciones eran duras y finas, todo en conjunto hacían a un joven bastante atractivo.

Vio que Ron les hizo la señal para que bajaran y todos los jugadores descendieron al centro de la cancha mientras Harry bajaba las gradas para encontrarse con ellos.

\- Muchas gracias, les haremos saber los resultados. - Dijo Harry mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse también. Comenzaron a caminar el y Ron hacia el castillo, seguidos de dos de los chicos ya que uno tomo otro camino diciendo que se iba a encontrar con alguien. Unos minutos después Donovan los alcanzo.

\- Hola de nuevo, perdón que moleste, me gustaría saber si lo hice bien. - Dijo sonriéndole nerviosamente a Harry, caminando a su lado.

\- Si bastante bien, creemos que tienes potencial para bateador, pero aún tenemos que revisarlo. - le respondió Ron y Harry pudo ver como sus ojos resplandecían con orgullo al escucharlo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te había visto Donovan? – pregunto Harry sonriéndole al chico, y se sorprendió a si mismo por ese inconsciente intento de coqueteo que había realizado, esperaba que nadie más lo hubiese notado.

Donovan lo miro confundido y parpadeo un par de veces - ¡Claro que me habías visto! Pasas por mi dormitorio para subir al tuyo, nos hemos cruzado varias veces, incluso una vez me ayudaste a controlar un libro que pidió el profesor Hagrid. – tal vez si lo había notado.

\- Ah sí, le gusta pedir libros peligrosos, ya recuerdo. - Era mentira, no se acordaba de el. – Bueno, supongo que estaremos viéndonos. – Le sonrió de nuevo.

\- Eh… espero que sí, buenas noches. - Donovan le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y se alejó con el otro chico del cual Harry ya ni recordaba el nombre dejándolo solo con Ron. Los miro alejarse hasta que se perdieron de vista.

\- ¿Qué ah sido eso? – pregunto Ron inquisitivo mirando a Harry, en busca de algo que lo delatara. - ¿Acaso tu...? olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué? No ah sido nada, solo intentaba ser amigable.

\- ¿Y desde cuando tú eres amigable? ¿Y por qué no fuiste amigable con el otro tío? – dijo Ron. No lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

\- Donovan se acercó a nosotros, el otro no.- Respondió Harry comenzando a ponerse incómodo.

\- A ver y ¿Cómo se llama el otro?

Harry tardo unos segundos en contestar. - ¿Conrad? ¿Spinner?

\- Su nombre es Codebar, y Spinner fue el primero que se fue… ¿Qué demonios Harry?

\- No molestes Ron, solo intentaba ser amigable, ¿Qué insinúas? - respondió molesto

Ron abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces sin saber que decir, realmente no sabía que insinuaba. - Nada supongo, disculpa. ¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo verdad?

\- No hay nada de qué hablar Ron, déjalo estar. – respondió Harry dando el tema por finalizado. Caminaron en silencio hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Un silencio incómodo.

Harry se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir, estaba agostado y no quería pensar en nada, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que meditar, como su comportamiento hacia Donovan, pero sencillamente ya no quería pensar en nada, le daba miedo descubrir algo de si mismo para lo que no estaba listo y cada vez que la duda asaltaba su mente sentía ansiedad y no sabía cómo controlarla, prefería simplemente continuar viviendo hasta que alguna respuesta lo golpeara directamente.

A la mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar con Ron, el cual había decidido no volver a tocar el tema por la paz, por lo que descendieron la torre platicando de cualquier cosa, con miedo a tocar el tema de ayer, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de quienes quedarían dentro del equipo y quiénes no.

Tomaron sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry entre Ron y Ginny, Hermione junto a Ron. Ese dia se sentía hambriento, se había ido a la cama sin cenar por lo que ahora simplemente se sirvió de todo.

\- Vaya, vaya, ahora si tenemos hambre ¿Eh? – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. - Deja espacio para el postre – susurro sugerentemente pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que no la escucharan.

\- ¡Ginny! – Grito Ron bastante acalorado y con comida en la boca. - ¡Guarden sus cosas para ustedes!

\- ¡Ronald! – dijo Hermione al verlo gritando con la boca llena mientras Ginny y Harry reían de buena manera, pero ya no pudo decir más ya que en ese momento entraron las lechuzas trayendo la correspondencia. Una trajo el habitual Profeta para Hermione, mientras otra se posaba frente a Harry, extendiendo su pata. Harry pudo distinguir el sello del colegio así que la abrió despreocupadamente aunque no sin algo de curiosidad.

 _Estimado Sr. Potter:_

 _Esta tarde habrá una junta para los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch donde se definirán los horarios de entrenamiento de la cancha para cada equipo. Los capitanes de este año son:  
_

 _Harry Potter de Gryffindor Buscador_

 _Draco Malfoy de Slytherin Buscador_

 _Roger Davies de Ravenclaw Cazador_

 _Zacharias Smith de Hufflepuff Cazador_

 _Les pedimos a los capitanes que asistan con sus respectivos buscadores._

 _Le ruego este en la cancha a las 17:00 , los buscadores con uniforme y equipo._

Minerva McGonagall

Harry tuvo que releerla tres veces y todavía seguía mirándola.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry? - dijo Ron quitándole la carta de las manos.- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando el hurón es capitán de Slytherin?

\- Debe haber sido la mejor opción para este año. - dijo Hermione

\- O tal vez su papi compro Saetas de Fuego para todos para que así fuese capitán. - Dijo despectivamente el pelirrojo. Harry seguía callado. Sabía que Davies era capitán de Ravenclaw, pero ahora con Draco ahí, todo resultaría muy incómodo.

\- Maldita sea. - susurro. - ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo capitán?

\- No te preocupes Harry, lo venceremos como siempre hacemos. - dijo Ginny intentando consolarlo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Harry estaba muy nervioso. Tomo su mochila, echo su uniforme y tomo su escoba. Sabía que llegaría antes pero no le importaba, simplemente quería salir de ahí.

Camino por los jardines del colegio dirigiéndose a la cancha, su mente estaba a mil por hora, le enfermaba ver a Davies y a Malfoy juntos, por separado podía tolerarlos, incluso se había cruzado un par de veces con el Ravenclaw y podía ser cortes, pero ahora no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

"¿Por qué demonios me importa? Estaré tranquilo, que ellos hagan lo que quieran, me da igual, yo tengo a mi novia, y Malfoy no me importa" se decía a sí mismo.

Llego a la cancha y se sintió más tranquilo, extrañaba volar y aún faltaba media hora para que fuese la junta, así que entro a los vestidores y se puso su uniforme rojo. Sentía que hacía años que no volaba.

Salió a la cancha y sintió el frio viento golpear su rostro. Se montó en su Saeta de Fuego y se olvidó de todo, ya nada importaba, ni Draco, ni Davies, ni Ginny. Se sintió uno con el viento, voló tan rápido como pudo dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha. Era como si sus músculos tuvieran memoria, no había olvidado nada a pesar de que él, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no podía entrenar en los veranos, seguía siendo un jugador excepcional.

Draco se encontró con Davies en su camino a la cancha, faltaban solo diez minutos para la junta y el odiaba llegar tarde.

\- ¡Eh, Draco! Espérame. - Grito mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. - ¿Por qué habrán pedido venir con uniforme a los buscadores?

\- No lo sé, pero me lo puedo imaginar. - Respondió Draco mientras ambos continuaban el camino. - ¿Dónde está Chang?

\- Enseguida nos alcanza, dijo que llegaría directamente a la cancha. – Hubo un momento de silencio, ya estaban llegando a la cancha. - ¿Por qué ya no te eh visto? Me pareciera que estas evitándome.

\- No para nada, solo eh estado algo ocupado. – No era del todo mentira, después del encuentro que habían tenido con los Gryffindor y la insinuación que había hecho la pelirroja sobre la infidelidad de Draco, Pansy había estado más demandante con el de lo usual.

\- Podríamos vernos cuando termine la junta. - Sugirió Davies sonriéndole provocadoramente.

\- Creo que si me vendría bien una ducha caliente. – Respondió Draco. Pero ya no pudieron decir más porque en ese momento llegaron. Vieron a Harry volar la cancha con una habilidad y destreza envidiables.

\- Vaya, si Potter no se vuelve jugador profesional, es porque es idiota. – Dijo Davies mirandolo y Draco entorno los ojos, lo último que le hacía falta es que su "polvo ocasional" sintiese admiración por Potter.

Enseguida los alcanzo Zacharias Smith con su buscador Summerby, seguidos por Cho Chang. Madame Hooch los esperaba a todos en el centro de la cancha.

Les hizo señas a los jugadores para que se acercaran y toco su silbato para llamar la atención de Harry que seguía en el aire. Este bajo la mirada para encontrar a todos abajo caminando hacia el centro, y no le pasó desapercibido que Draco caminaba junto con Davies. Sintió su sangre caliente en ese momento y bajo con demasiada velocidad, parecía que se iba a estrellar y justo en ese momento salto de la escoba cayendo en seco en ambos pies con la escoba en la mano, intimidantemente. Sabía que se había visto muy prepotente y presumido, algunos lo miraron sorprendidos, entre ellos Smith, Davies y Chang, y otros con molestia, en este caso Draco y Sumerby.

\- Se preguntarán por que los hicimos venir con equipo. – Comenzó madame Hooch. - La dinámica de elegir los horarios de entrenamiento de este año será con un juego de buscadores. El año pasado la copa la gano Gryffindor, en segundo lugar, Slytherin, seguido por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, respectivamente. Por lo que haremos el juego así, se enfrentara primero Chang contra Sumerby, después Potter contra Malfoy. Los ganadores de cada enfrentamiento se enfrentaran entre ellos definiendo así el primer lugar, luego los perdedores de cada encuentro se enfrentaran para definir el 4to lugar, y los dos que queden se volverán a enfrentar para ver quien queda en segundo y tercero. Dependiendo del lugar en el que queden será la prioridad que tendrán para elegir el horario. Sr Potter y Malfoy, les pido que suban a las gradas a esperar por favor. – Tenia ese tono de autoridad que no dejaba margen a cuestionarla.

Draco se adelantó primero seguido de Harry, el cual no parecía muy entusiasmado de subir con él. Tomo asiento en uno de los lugares disponibles y Harry hizo lo mismo, dejándose caer pesadamente, con varios asientos de espacio entre los dos. Davies y Smith se quedaron abajo con Madame Hooch.

\- Claro Potter, así de lejos no poder ni verte ni hablarte. - dijo Draco burlonamente mirando como Sumerby y Chang se elevaban en el aire y comenzaban a dar vueltas buscando la Snitch.

\- Cierra el pico Malfoy, deberías estar concentrado viendo a tu novio. - respondió molesto viendo el juego también, ganándose una mirada enfadada de parte del rubio.

\- Deja de decir estupideces Potter, tal vez si tu aprendieras a distinguir entre un polvo ocasional sin sentimientos y una relación estable, no tendríamos estos problemas entre tú y yo ahora. - Harry lo miro boquiabierto por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡Si piensas que yo siento algo por ti estas completamente idiota! - grito Harry

\- ¡Cállate Potter! No queremos que todos se enteren de tus ataques de celos ¿Oh sí? – susurro ponzoñosamente Malfoy, aunque ligeramente alarmado por los gritos de Harry.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Volvió a gritar tomando sus cosas y bajando las escaleras haciendo bastante ruido. Draco se quedó en su lugar sintiéndose complacido por haber molestado a Potter. Sabía que Potter no estaba enamorado de él, pero molestarlo con eso era tentador y divertido.

Unos minutos después Chang tomo la snitch. Realmente no fue difícil para ella. Ambos descendieron de sus escobas, Sumerby se veía claramente molesto por haber perdido.

\- Buen juego, ahora se enfrentará Potter contra Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, los agradezco de sobremanera! Les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste

 **Cap 4**.

Draco ya había descendido las gradas y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la cancha, se cruzaron con Davies y Harry escucho como le susurraba a Draco "buena suerte" cuando paso a su lado. "Malfoy ocupara más que buena suerte, ocupara un milagro" pensaba Harry, estaba cabreado, haría que el rubio tragara tierra, de eso estaba seguro.

Llegaron al centro de la cancha y se miraron desafiantemente antes de elevarse en el aire. Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas buscando la pequeña pelota dorada sin suerte. Harry estaba decidido a vencer a Draco lo antes posible, quería humillarlo por completo así que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en eso. Después de varios minutos la snitch apareció cerca de uno de los aros del lado norte. Malfoy no la había visto perro Harry se lanzó hacia el otro lado del campo engañando al rubio que lo siguió inmediatamente a toda velocidad y cuando lo tuvo al lado cambio drásticamente de dirección ganando unos valiosos metros de ventaja. La snitch seguía revoloteando donde mismo, pero al sentir la presencia de Harry comenzó a volar huyendo de el. Draco busco flanquear la pelota por el otro lado, así el Gryffindor la empujaría hacia el pero al darse cuenta de la estrategia del rubio, tomo una decisión arriesgada: despego ambas manos de su escoba y se impulsó hacia adelante tomando la pelota y pegando su cuerpo inmediatamente al palo de la escoba ocasionando que esta girara como un talado varias veces en el aire, para evitar caer logrando así una pirueta muy vistosa.

Escucho un grito de sorpresa, no supo identificar de quien venía, y descendió lentamente al centro de la cancha seguido de Draco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Te quedaste sin burlas? - dijo Harry fingiendo preocupación, el rubio lo miraba con odio. - ¿Quieres que te de algo para el ardor? – Harry estaba completamente orgulloso de si mismo, no podía esperar a contárselo a Ron.

\- Basta sr. Potter. – Lo miro firmemente. – guarde sus comentarios para el partido. Ahora se enfrentará Malfoy contra Sumerby, y después Potter contra Chang. Tiene 15 minutos para descansar Sr. Malfoy.

Draco miro a Harry con odio y camino hacia Davies parándose a pocos metros de el mientras platicaban. Ocasionalmente miraba a Harry y después sonreía al Ravenclaw. Intentaba ponerlo celoso, el maldito Slytherin lo estaba provocando.

\- Esa pirueta ha estado genial. - Dijo Cho a su lado, haciendo brincar a Harry del susto- Haz mejorado mucho… lo siento no quería asustarte.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo riéndose. - solo tenía la mente en otro lado.

\- Eh… ¿Cómo va todo con Ginny? – Cho nunca había superado por completo a Harry y el lo sabía. Miro a Draco que también lo estaba mirando, y le sonrió, ambos podían jugar a lo mismo.

\- La verdad hemos estado mejor – respondió mientras se acercaba más a ella, ahora era más alto y ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada – creo que algo le falta a nuestra relación.

\- Que lastima escuchar eso. - realmente no sonaba nada triste por la revelación - si algún día quieres hablar, o algo, con gusto podre estar para ti.

\- ¿Enserio? Que amable de tu parte, creo que te tomare la palabra.

Ese maldito Gryffindor lo estaba haciendo adrede, maldito el día en que había decidido meterse con el, ¿A que estaban jugando?

\- Acabo su tiempo. - dijo madame Hooch apareciendo de nuevo en la escena. – vayan a sus escobas Malfoy y Sumerby.

Draco venció al Hufflepuff en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mandándolo así a 4to lugar inmediatamente.

Después de varias horas los resultados fueron igual que los del año pasado, Gryffindor en primer lugar, Slytherin en segundo, Ravenclaw en tercero y Hufflepuff en cuarto.

\- Vengan aquí todos. - Dijo Madame Hooch guardando la snitch en la caja, ya era bastante tarde el cielo estaba oscuro y ya se habían perdido la cena. – Potter espero que mañana consultes la disponibilidad de horarios de tus jugadores y me envíes una lechuza con tu decisión, deben ser máximo 4 días a la semana, para así dejar el campo disponible para los otros equipos también. Una vez que Potter me haga llegar su información, le enviare una lechuza Sr. Malfoy con los horarios disponibles, y usted me hará llegar su decisión, y así sucesivamente. Los horarios deben quedar definidos esta semana así que les pido que no me hagan esperar. Ya pueden irse, buenas noches.

Había dos vestidores en el campo, uno en el lado norte y otro en el sur. Ya que Harry había llegado con mucha anticipación, había dejado sus cosas en el vestidor sur, por suerte, Zacharias y Sumerby caminaron inmediatamente al del lado norte, se veían bastante molestos. Se quedó platicando un poco con Cho Chang, mientras esperaba que Malfoy y Davies se fueran, quien después se fue al vestidor de chicas dejándolo solo y sin opciones. Camino al vestidor del lado sur para recoger sus cosas y darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando entro Draco y Davies se encontraban charlando en el área de los casilleros. El rubio se encontraba sin camisa sentado en una banca, mientras Davies estaba parado a unos metros de él. Al no ser buscador, Davies no tenía necesidad de cambiarse de ropa ni de ducharse.

\- Potter, hay otro vestidor, no sé si sabias. - dijo Malfoy molesto al verlo entrar.

Harry abrió su casillero sacando su mochila. – Yo llegue antes que tu Malfoy, para mi desgracia mis cosas están aquí. – dicho esto se sacó también la ropa quedando únicamente en pantalones. Davies trago pesadamente al verlo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Malfoy. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo sin camisa, realmente tenía un cuerpo increíble, con músculos bien definidos, espalda ancha, brazos fuertes. Se descubrió a si mismo mirándolo y se sonrojo cuando Harry lo descubrió, apartando rápidamente la mirada. - ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto mirándolos con burla. - Si gustan puedo irme.

\- ¡No! Para nada Potter. – se apresuró a decir Davies. – Solo estábamos platicando sobre los horarios que más nos convenían a cada quien, va a ser difícil elegir estando en tercer lug…. - se interrumpió a si mismo ya que en ese momento Harry, que les daba la espalda mientras continuaba guardando cosas en su casillero, se había quitado toda la ropa, dejando ver por completo la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, y un perfecto culo a juego con unas piernas fuertes, enseguida tomo una toalla y la envolvió en su cadera y se volteo para mirarlos. Davies estaba sonrojado y Draco lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Oh vamos, no me digas que en Ravenclaw nadie se desviste antes de entrar a las duchas. – dijo Harry sonriéndole descaradamente. – si quieres luego podemos reunirnos a platicar lo que mencionas de los horarios, a ver cómo te puedo ayudar. – Draco estaba atónito, Harry estaba claramente coqueteando con Davies.

\- Eh… muchas gracias. - Dijo este todavía mirándolo.

\- ¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí Davies? Ni siquiera eres buscador. - dijo Draco enojado con el ganándose una mirada dolida de parte del chico.

\- Esta bien, ¿nos vemos...?

\- Olvídalo. – lo interrumpió Draco y se giró para sacar sus cosas del casillero también y adentrarse a las duchas.

\- Hasta luego Davies. - dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo y caminando a la ducha también tras de Draco.

El Ravenclaw se fue inmediatamente, estaba bastante acalorado y algo molesto con Draco, aunque la verdad era que el se lo había buscado por quedarse viendo a Harry como idiota. ¿Acaso le había coqueteado o había sido su imaginación?

Las duchas eran diez cubículos que llegaban a la altura del pecho y la entrada estaba cubierta por una ligera cortina, por lo que si tomabas un cubículo contiguo podías ver del pecho hacia arriba de la persona que estaba a un lado.

Harry se colocó en la regadera junto a la de Malfoy. - Haz sido muy duro con él, ¿No crees? – dijo burlón abriendo el agua caliente y dejándola caer sobre su cuello y pecho.

\- Y a ti que te importa Potter, ¿Ahora me quieres quitar a Roger? – Dijo Malfoy molesto sin mirarlo, su cabello estaba mojado cayendo libremente sobre su rostro. El rubio paso sus manos por su cabeza para intentar acomodarlo hacia atrás al sentirse mirado por Harry.

\- No sabía que fuese tuyo. – respondió este, también molesto, no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la situación, no sabía si él y Davies tenían alguna especie de relación y le dolía pensar que así lo fuese. – igual sabes que no me importa Davies. - termino por admitir después de un breve instante de silencio.

Continuaron duchándose en silencio, pero Harry comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo, veía como Draco pasaba las manos por su cabello, por su pecho, sus hombros, como cerraba sus ojos cuando sentía el agua caer sobre su rostro. Recordó la forma en la que lamia sus labios, como gemía e imagino todo lo que había querido hacerle ese día y sin querer su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar. Intento controlarse respirando pausadamente, pensando en otra cosa, pero no fue posible, deslizo la mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro que se sorprendió de sentirlo duro. Miro a Draco, seguía duchándose sin haberse dado cuenta de nada, por lo que comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna lentamente, con la esperanza de que Draco se fuera pronto y pudiese terminar sin que se diera cuenta. No supo en que momento cerro los ojos echando su cabeza ligeramente para atrás mientras continuaba tocándose, se olvidó por completo de donde estaba.

Sintió una mano subir por su pecho y salió de su ensueño de golpe, algo asustado. – Shhh… ¿Te ayudo Potter? – Susurro Draco en su oído mientras la mano que estaba en su pecho lo apretaba ligeramente y su mano derecha tomaba su pene y comenzaba a masturbarlo lento y tortuosamente arrancando un gemido de Harry, que sentía el pecho del rubio tocar su espalda cada vez que respiraba.

\- Malfoy…. ¿Qué… haces? – pregunto con dificultad. Draco pellizco uno de los pezones de Harry logrando que este jadeara.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – y detuvo el movimiento de su mano.

\- Merlín… no, sigue. – rogó. Harry coloco ambas manos contra la pared de enfrente, el agua caliente caía por su espalda y pecho. Sentía como todo su cuerpo quería explotar, el toque de Draco lo quemaba, sabía que no duraría mucho, ¿Por qué lo excitaba tanto?

El rubio continúo acariciándolo firmemente, se deleitaba al escuchar la respiración de Harry y cada gemido que emitía era como un trofeo para el que se grababa con fuego en su memoria.

Mordió su cuello, no pudo resistirlo. Harry grito de dolor y Draco temió que se alejara de el, así que comenzó a pasear su lengua despacio sobre la herida, subiendo y bajando a todo lo largo del cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros, y volviendo a subir hasta su oreja. No quería asustarlo, ahora que lo tenía ahí, sabía que se iría si cometía algún error.

Harry seguía estando entregado a las caricias que se le brindaban, la mano que acariciaba su pecho había bajado hasta su cadera jalándolo hacia atrás, pero no fue hasta que sintió el miembro duro presionándose contra sus nalgas, que se sobresaltó y alejo un poco, claramente asustado, pero el agarre de Draco no flanqueo, solo separo un poco su cadera de la de Harry. - Shhhh, tranquilo león, no haré nada que no quieras. – Volvió a pegarse despacio, noto como se sobresaltó de nuevo, pero no hizo nada por quitarse. Movió su cadera contra él, restregándose contra el culo de Harry mientras seguía masturbándolo. Con la mano que tenía en su cadera la llevo a su espalda y lo empujo fuerte hacia abajo, para que se inclinara más. Harry se dejó hacer, dócil, como aquella primera vez que habían estado juntos, y Draco estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

\- Ahhh.. maldita sea, te la quiero meter Potter. - El pene de Draco estaba pegado contra su abdomen y se masturbaba entre las dos nalgas de Harry. La mano con la que tocaba al Gryffindor abandono su pene para situarse en su cadera y jalarlo más fuerte hacia sí. Sus movimientos se hicieron erráticos, sabía que Harry no permitirá que se lo hiciera. – Quiero penetrarte, quiero ser el primero… - A pesar de no estar recibiendo atenciones sobre su miembro en ese momento, Harry seguía increíblemente excitado, sentir a Draco así, y escuchar lo que quería, lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba realmente considerando dejarse hacer por el rubio lo que él quisiera, lo deseaba, pero algo dentro le gritaba que no, que no era un buen momento, que después de hacerlo ya no habría vuelta atras. – Nadie te ah sentido así ¿Verdad?... ¿Ningún otro hombre te ah tocado? – Decía clavando sus uñas en la cadera de Harry y jadeando fuertemente, sus movimientos eran más rápidos y largos.

Harry tenía una sensación de pertenencia que no podía explicarse, quería complacerlo, o tal vez fuese el calor del momento. – Nadie… y nadie más lo hará… solo tu – dijo y no pudiendo resistirlo más comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de las embestidas. Su respuesta hizo gemir a Draco fuertemente.

\- Estoy cerca, voy a correrme… empínate más. - Harry obedeció agachándose un poco más. Un par de embestidas más y Draco se corrió con un sonoro y sensual gemido. Harry sintió el líquido caliente escurriendo por sus nalgas.

Se quedó unos segundos así sintiendo el estómago de Draco subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración y entonces sin previo aviso unas fuertes manos lo voltearon quedando así frente a frente con el. Harry seguía muy excitado y su miembro estaba dolorosamente punzante.

Draco lo miro lascivo y enseguida se hinco frente a el y Harry sintió un latigazo de fuerte placer y ansiedad al saber lo que iba a pasar. – Oh Draco, si… - gimió.

\- ¿Quieres que te la chupe? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos desde abajo con una sonrisa provocadora mientras jugueteaba con su pene con sus manos, tocando su rostro con el justo a un lado de su boca, pasándolo tentativamente por sus labios, pero sin meterlo. Era increíblemente excitante ver a Draco haciendo eso. Como respuesta Harry gimió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio empujándolo sutilmente contra su entrepierna.

Draco obedeció. Tomo el miembro de Harry y lo introdujo en su boca. Comenzó a subir y a bajar a lo largo, ocasionalmente subiendo la mirada para observar las reacciones que provocaba su lengua. Harry por su parte, no paraba de jadear y gemir, era sencillamente el mejor sexo oral que había recibido, no podía controlarlo, sentía que sus piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento, quería explotar, sentía que su cuerpo entero quería vaciarse y escurrirse a través de su pene, y pronto se encontró empujando su cadera contra la boca de Draco mientras se derramaba en ella y tiraba del cabello del rubio.

Draco trago todo y lo saco de su boca y continúo lamiendo despacio, apenas tocando con su lengua mientras escuchaba como la respiración de Harry se normalizaba y comenzaba a provocarle escalofríos al moreno con su lengua, por lo sensible que había quedado su miembro. Sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas se pondrían incomodos entre ellos de nuevo.

Las piernas de Harry no aguantaron más y se deslizo con la espalda pegada a la pared de la regadera hasta quedar sentado en el piso, junto a Draco, que lo miraba, pero Harry no podía encontrar el valor para levantar la cara. "Vaya Gryffindor" pensó Draco. El agua caliente todavía caía entre los dos con un sonido hipnótico.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que ducharnos de nuevo. - dijo Draco en un intento por romper el silencio. Harry alzo la mirada y pudo notar que estaba sonrojado, aunque no sabía si era por el agua caliente, por el reciente orgasmo o por la vergüenza. Draco le sonrió y el moreno le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

\- Eso creo… - respondió y continuo el silencio.

\- ¡A ducharnos pues! – dijo Draco poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano a Harry, el cual la tomo, se levantó también algo tembloroso y observo como el rubio se metía en el chorro.

\- Eh… ¿Te ducharas aquí? – pregunto nervioso, el cubículo era lo bastante pequeño para tenerlos a los dos muy juntos.

\- ¿Te molesta? ¿Después de lo que acabamos de hacer? – pregunto burlón.

\- ¡No! No… no me molesta. – dijo y Draco le sonrió ligeramente. Después sacudió su cabello rubio haciendo que varias gotas cayeran en su cara y sus ojos. - ¡Ehh! – grito tallándolos y solo lo escucho reír, con una risa sincera, casi como si fueran amigos y se encontró a si mismo sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho que se intensifico al abrir los ojos y verlo sonriendo. - Esta bien, tu ocupas lavar la humillación que te acabo de hacer en el uno a uno. – bromeo Harry, evidentemente refiriéndose al partido de Quidditch que acababan de tener.

\- ¿De qué uno a uno estamos hablando exactamente? Porque estoy seguro que en que acaba de pasar yo te humille a ti. – dijo siguiendo la broma, pero refiriéndose al suceso de la regadera. Harry se sonrojo y aparto la mirada y Draco lo encontró completamente adorable, como podía hacer que se sonrojara tan fácilmente, tener ese poder sobre alguien… aunque realmente el siempre había tenido esa facilidad, pero nunca en Potter, hasta ahora.

\- Ehm… no lo llamaría una humillación exactamente… - murmuro y Draco se carcajeo.

\- No, no, lo fue. – dijo todavía riéndose.

Continuaron así un rato, charlando y bromeando como si no hubiese años de enemistad entre ellos. Draco le mostraba esa sonrisa genuina y Harry se encontraba a si mismo deseando verla más seguido. Sentía que una colonia de mariposas se instalaba en su estómago cada vez que lo veía sonreír y sus ojos se desviaban a sus labios, gesto que no pasaba desapercibido por Draco pero decía nada al respecto.

Harry se quedó observándolo, estaba de espaldas a el terminando de ducharse. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, todo en el lo era. Lo deseaba tanto, que solo fuera de el y de nadie más. Recordó las palabras que dijo sobre ser el primero y sintió un revoloteo en el estómago, una mezcla entre ansiedad y esas estúpidas mariposas.

Estiro la mano para tocarlo, no pudo contenerse más, su piel era suave y cálida. Harry, que estaba recargado en la pared, jalo al rubio contra su cuerpo sintiendo su espalda chocar contra su pecho, mientras que con sus manos presionaba su cadera y Draco se dejó hacer sin resistencia, un poco sorprendido, pero no lo dejaba notar. Harry deposito un suave beso en su cuello, fugaz pero lo suficientemente largo, lo disfruto por unos segundos y enseguida soltó al rubio y salió de la regadera dejando a un Slytherin confundido ante ese desplante de cariño.

Salió de la ducha tras de Harry, el cual ya estaba sacando sus cosas del casillero para vestirse.

\- Quiero volverte a ver. - dijo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. – respondió con desgana, abriendo su casillero sin voltearlo a ver. Draco noto el cambio en su actitud inmediatamente, sabía que algún pensamiento había perturbado su mente.

\- No me importa si lo es o no, solo quiero volverte a ver. – estaba decidido.

\- No lo entiendes Malfoy. - Dijo Harry vistiéndose, "Ahora soy Malfoy de nuevo" Pensó con desgana. – Yo no voy a ser uno más en tu lista de polvos. No se cómo logras esto en mí, pero tiene que terminar, estoy en una relación…

\- ¿Y eres feliz con ella? – interrumpió Draco cruzándose de brazos. – Si lo fueras esto no estaría pasando.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Tú me vas a hacer feliz? – pregunto Harry con sarcasmo, mirándolo por primera vez en la conversación. Draco se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que responder. – Eso supuse. Entonces ¿Qué importa si soy feliz o no?

Draco estaba exasperado, era como hablar con una chica, con Roger nunca había sido tan difícil.

\- Maldita sea Potter, ¿Por qué complicas todo? – respondió exasperado.

\- Mira Malfoy, seamos sinceros, no existe un futuro donde tú y yo podamos llevarnos bien, ambos tenemos parejas y expectativas que cumplir, somos casas opuestas, ¡Por Merlín! Tu eres un Malfoy, no se que hacemos revolcándonos.

\- Como quieras Potter. – dicho esto también comenzó a vestirse furiosamente. Tampoco iba a rogarle.

Harry lo miro, el ya estaba completamente vestido, y con cada prenda que observaba que se ponía Draco sentía que estaba un paso más cerca del adiós, y no quería, temía que fuese definitivo. Sabía que si lo dejaba marchar se iría directo con Davies y no podía soportar la idea. Comenzó a alarmarse cuando vio que guardaba su uniforme en su mochila y se disponía a salir.

\- Espera… - dijo y Draco se frenó aun dándole la espalda. - ¿Qué pasa si te digo que también quiero verte?

\- Pues nos veremos, no hay que hacerlo más complicado de lo que ya es. – respondió tajante, ya estaba cansado del estira y afloje del Gryffindor.

\- ¿Y que pasa si te digo que no quiero que veas a Davies? – dijo Harry sin rastro de duda y Draco lo miro unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Te diría que más te vale que valga la pena cuando lo deje. – Estaba afirmando que lo dejaría, aunque no de muy buena manera. Harry se sintió intimidado.

\- Eh… no se si valga la pena, la verdad yo no se… eh… si pueda llegar a tanto. – Su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado y Draco deseo acerarse a el y besarlo en ese momento al verlo así tan intimidado por el. – Yo… eh… tu eres la primera experiencia así que tengo.

Draco dio unos pasos en su dirección, acerco su rostro al de Harry hasta que podía sentir el aire de su respiración. Podía ver cómo había logrado tensarlo, estaba evidentemente nervioso, relamiéndose los labios. – Y espero que la única. – termino por decir y vio a Harry pasar saliva pesadamente. Saboreo la situación un momento y entonces dijo "Buenas noches Potter" y salió con paso firme del vestidor.

Harry se tiro en un sofá junto al fuego en su sala común. Era bastante tarde ya todos debían estar dormidos y la idea de irse a la cama no le apetecía en absoluto. Miraba las llamas bailotear mientras le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder, se encontraba realmente confundido, se negaba a creer que fuese gay, la mera palabra lo hacía sentir totalmente patético. Sabía que en el mundo mágico no había tantos prejuicios contra eso, pero aun así se negaba a aceptarlo. No entendía que es lo que estaba haciendo, independientemente si fuese gay o no ¿Malfoy? Ya quería escuchar lo que Ron y Hermione tuviesen que decir al respecto si se enteraran, peor aún Ginny… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Llevaría una relación con la chica mientras en las noches se revolcaba con Malfoy? No le parecía justo en absoluto, tenía que elegir sobre uno de los dos, pero no quería tener que hacerlo ya, no quería perder a la pelirroja para que después Malfoy se diera cuenta que masturbarse y restregarse entre ellos no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente y volviera corriendo a los brazos de Davies. Y estaba eso… no creía que sería capaz de hacerlo, simplemente pensarlo le aterraba, aunque por otro lado… hacérselo el a Malfoy tenía por completo su interés. ¿Y si lo entregaba a los mortífagos? No… simplemente tenía que limitarse a no confiar en el y dejar las cosas como a Malfoy le gustaban: polvos sin sentimientos, aunque no sabía si podía ser tan frio, recordó el revoloteo que había sentido su estómago al verlo sonreír. La única solución era evitar los besos, seria frio como el, no se entejaría.

Con este último pensamiento fue a la cama sintiendo el peso de la soledad, aquella a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado, pero que Ron y Hermione habían sido una tabla en medio del océano. Pero esto… esto era otra cosa, era de él, no podía confiarlo a nadie.


End file.
